


Parental.

by Sonamyluffer101



Series: Gifts [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Animalistic, Animalistic Sans, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Female Reader, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans, Pregnant Reader, Sans - Freeform, Yandere, fan baby, no personal space, slight racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: Sans is usually protective, sure, but now... now it's just become overwhelming. It made sense in the end, considering you were carrying his baby.





	Parental.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrabbyMaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyMaiden/gifts).



> Fic Swap with the amazing @CrabbyMaiden! I loved yours so i hope you like mine <3
> 
> Also this is the first time I'm introducing my fan baby Indie. I have three, and they were all featured in the amazing @Llama_goddess fic called Not the best way to go about Life. She assisted me in creating the babs.

~~_ You probably shouldn’t have gotten into that pillow fort.  _ ~~

 

But then again, maybe it was a good thing you had. Good things came from it, along with bad thing. The most important thing being, that you were pregnant. About twenty weeks in, and carrying a girl. You had just found out what she was, and you and Sans were both extremely happy and excited, but… He started acting different.

 

_ Different _ in a few different senses. He’s become more…  _ possessive,  _ ton put it lightly. Overprotective and clingy, even. You didn’t really ever have any time to yourself anymore, and even before that time was minimal, but now it was non existent all together.  

 

The only time you ever had privacy was when you were in the bathroom, and even sometimes he would walk in and ‘check’ on you.

 

_ That ended in an argument. _

 

But there were also good things that shined through when it was really important. He seemed  _ a lot _ happier now, and even though he seemed to constantly be on edge, whenever he would touch your belly he would calm down. He seemed to be in constant bliss, even though it was obvious he was on edge. A bit of an oxymoron, you knew that, but it was true somehow.

 

_ And his sexdrive had spiked up. _

 

It seemed that he had to have  _ some _ type of sex at least once a day with you, now. You didn’t really understand it… shouldn’t he be  _ less _ sex driven now that you were pregnant? But really, you weren’t complaining. Even now, as he had his face pressed between your thighs, you just didn’t really feel the need to complain. 

 

He licked your clit, gently, moving his tongue up and down on your most sensitive bundle of nerves. You couldn’t stop the moans as they came out of your mouth, loud and breathy. Nobody else was here, so you didn’t have to be quiet anyways. You reached down and gripped onto his skull, trying your best to keep from thrashing or pulling away before you climaxed, but it was just  _ so _ much and you were  _ so _ sensitive. 

 

He looked up at you from between your legs, and he started to purr. His eyes were on your belly and you couldn’t help but shudder when he placed his hand on your stomach and started to rub as he licked.

 

_ It made you cum. _

 

He pulled away instantly, making sure not to overstimulate you. You found it a bit funny, considering the fact that before he had knocked you up he would always make  _ sure _ to overstimulate you. He claimed he liked the way you would squirm, and all of the noises you would make.

 

You laid there and felt all of the tremors run across your body, and waited for the tinges to die down before you looked down at him. He was laying his head on your right thigh, and was still rubbing your baby bump. You sighed softly and reached for him, making ‘grabby’ motions with your hands, signaling you wanted a hug.

 

He didn’t protest in the slightest, instead just crawling up and giving you a gentle hug. You sighed in contentment and snuggled him, feeling totally blissed out.

 

“...Gross,” you commented softly, nuzzling into him.

 

“hm?” he asked, still stroking your belly, lazily. It felt nice, and you could tell he was using a small amount of magic. Apparently it was suppose to help with keeping the baby calm and prevent a lot of kicking, but you weren’t really sure if that was true or not.

 

“I don’t know how you can put your tongue on that,” you muttered, gesturing to between your legs. 

 

“i don’t know how you can be carrying my baby,” he shot back, lazily, eyes focused on your stomach.

 

_ He was really happy about this pregnancy, if that wasn’t already obvious. _

 

“Maybe because you fucked me,” you offered playfully, stroking his skull gently. Felt like you had  to, since he was basically massaging your stomach.

 

He made a small noise of agreement, and you sighed in contentment. Your legs felt a bit stiff and you had the sudden urge to start moving… so you wanted to go for a walk. Usually, you would’ve gone alone and walked through the park or something, maybe even gone down to see the creek, but… you couldn’t do that now. Now you weren’t allowed to be  _ anywhere _ unsupervised.

 

...Doesn’t hurt to ask though, right?

 

“...I wanna go for a walk,” you told him, hopefully, praying that maybe,  _ just maybe, _ he would let you.

 

“where’re we going?”  _ well that dream was short lived. _

 

You went silent for a few moments. He just continued to rub your belly, and it was obvious he knew what you had meant. You decided not to respond, feeling a bit trapped all of a sudden. You knew he loved you, and that you were safe, but… it was a bit suffocating. Sure, he was clingy and possessive before this, but it was  _ never _ this bad… It was overwhelming at this point and you felt a bit uncomfortable.

 

“...we should get baby clothes,” he suggested, suddenly. He knew you wouldn’t respond, so he took it upon himself to decide the next move. He knew if you just sat in the house all day and didn’t go anywhere after asking, you would just be moody and have an attitude, so like it or not you were going  _ somewhere. _

 

“...We went shopping like a week ago,” you mentioned, even though that wasn’t necessarily for baby clothes. It was more for furniture, and toys, along with a few pacifiers and blankets. You got a couple of shirts for her, but nothing major. He was right when he said you needed to get clothes.

 

“but we didn’t get enough clothes.” You held back a sigh.

 

“...Fine.”

 

You stood up from the bed, ignoring the small whine of protest from him when your belly was moved away, and got your sweatpants from off of the floor. You sat back down on the edge of the end and started to put them on.

 

...But you were struggling a bit, and quite obviously getting frustrated when it got bunched up and caught at your foot.

 

“need a hand?” Sans offered from the bed.

 

“No!” you snapped, and instantly felt a bit bad. He was just trying to be helpful, and you knew that, but… you were hormonal, and you also knew that  _ he _ knew you didn't mean it.

 

You let out a sigh when you finally got your pants on properly, and jumped a bit when Sans was suddenly in front of you. You were about to scold him and tell him not to do that, but before you had the chance to, he pulled you closer into a kiss. You hesitated for a split second, but after you quickly kissed him back, and he placed his hand back on your belly.

 

After a couple of moments, you pulled back, and he just took a shortcut to the nearest baby store. When you got there, you felt the sudden urge to hug him, so you did. He hugged back instantly, and you leaned into him.

 

You had noticed that since you had gotten pregnant, that you had also had moments where you were a lot more clingy. If he was gone for too long, you would find yourself a bit panicky and it would often trigger a panic attack, but that very rarely happened, since he never really let you out of sight.

 

You let go after a moment, and as soon as you did, he picked up a small blue onesie off of the table closest to you two, and looked it over for a few moments before speaking.

 

…

 

“...it’ssosmall.” He said it so fast and tiny that you barely made it out, but you couldn’t help but laugh a bit at that.

 

“...P-Pfft?”

 

“how... i-is the baby gonna be this small??”

 

“Yeah? Even smaller at first,” you told him, a bit amused by his reaction. It was cute.

 

He was silent, but his face was bright blue and he was clearly gushing internally. It was actually pretty fucking adorable.

 

“...Baby,” you cooed softly, unable to help yourself.

 

“it’s so  _ tiny! _ ” he exclaimed, practically hysterical.

 

You couldn't help but kiss him.

 

He kissed back gently, and when you pulled away, he almost looked like was about to cry, he was so overwhelmed by all of this.

 

_ He was just so excited to be a dad. _

 

“...You wanna get that?” you asked him, carefully.

 

“yes,” he said, his voice full of emotion.

 

“Okay,” you confirmed, looking over the small onesie once more, “You keep looking here, I’ll go look over there,” you told him, pointing over to the opposite side of the store.

 

“...okay,” he agreed, but he had hesitated. You knew he was going to have a bit of an issue with letting you got away from him, but you were thankful he didn’t protest. You gave him a small kiss, and the made your way over to a rack of dresses and shirts.

 

You might love having Sans around, but you were  _ definitely _ going to enjoy these few moments of solitary.

 

You picked a little dress out from the rack and looked it over. It was small, and made for a newborn, and it made your heart do a small flip. It was adorable, and just looking at these little clothes really made you excited all over again.

 

_ This was really happening. _

 

But when you looked back up to try and find more clothes, Sans was on the other side of the rack, watching you. You jumped slightly, caught off guard, but… you couldn’t bring yourself to yell or be upset. You were still high on parental happiness.

 

“...Find anything?” you asked him, draping the dress over your left arm.

 

He held up a small pair of baby shoes, pink and tiny with a small little bow. They were the soft kind made for newborns, and you couldn’t help but smile a bit.

 

“everything here is so tiny,” he started, sounding just as emotional as before, “these are shoes.  _ shoes!” _

 

_ It was endearing. _

 

“Mhm. They’re cute… I found this dress,” you told him, holding it up. It was galaxy print, so you knew he would love it, with how much he loved space.

 

His face seemed to light up as soon as he saw it, and it made you felt a small sense of pride in your chest. “...oh man… it’s so  _ tiny. _ ”

 

“Yes,” you told him, playfully, “Everything’s tiny.”   
  


You were pretty sure he had said that at least three times since you walked in the store.

 

“i can’t get over it…” he gushed, still staring at the dress.

 

You smiled, softly. It was incredibly adorable how entice he was by all of the baby items. Hell, he even cried when you bought the crib.

 

“We can get this stuff,” you assured him, both to get him to relax a little, and because your feet hurt and you were ready to leave the store.

 

He looked excited when you said that, so you draped the dress back over your arm before scanning the store once more. “...We all set?” you asked, making sure he got a good enough look before you both left.

 

“mhm.” 

 

You walked over to the check out and placed the dress down on the counter, and Sans followed and set the shoes and the small onesie down as well. You didn’t get a whole bunch, but there were other stores you could look at another day. Right now, you just wanted to go home and take a long nap, and maybe relax in the bath for a bit.

 

“...Having a girl?” the cashier asked you suddenly, making you a bit uncomfortable. You hated talking to people, especially with your social anxiety.

 

“...Yeah,” you replied softly, not really wanting to talk. He also had this strange smile, and it made you extremely uneasy.

 

“...Can I get your number?” he asked, super out of nowhere and  _ completely _ inappropriately! He had no right to ask you that while you were just trying to buy clothes for your fucking baby! You were about to chew him out, but before you had the chance, Sans spoke up for you.

 

“...scuse me,” he said, rather aggressively to the cashier.

 

“Hm?” he asked, nonchalantly, scanning the items.

 

“i’m right fucking here. she’s literally buying fucking baby clothes,” he spat, venom in his voice. He was fuming, and you could practically feel the hate radiating off of him.

 

You hadn’t seen him that mad in a long time.

 

“Oh. Figured you were a friend,” The cashier started, rather defensively, but also somewhat condescendingly, “Didn’t know monsters and humans could reproduce.”

 

Something told you that just wasn’t true.

 

“...h...heh. how. dense,” Sans shot back, anger almost overwhelming.

 

“Just bein’ friendly,” he defended himself.

 

“ t o o   f r i e n d l y.”

 

You tensed up a bit with how terrifying his voice sounded. You definitely weren’t expecting him to get  _ that _ mad over a stupid flirty cashier. He meant nothing to you.

 

The guy was silent as he finished scanning the items, until he scanned the last one. “...That’ll be $29.98.”

 

Sans didn’t respond, instead slamming a twenty and a tenner down on the counter. You humped a bit, surprised by just how  _ pissed  _ he really was. You knew he could be possessive, sure, but  _ this? _ It was a bit much.

 

The guy took the money and quickly handed Sans back his change, and as he did you snuck a glance at Sans, seeing just how murderous he really looked.

 

You almost feared for this guys life.

 

He quickly bagged up your stuff and Sans took it before you had the chance to.

 

“let’s go,” Sans told you, still glaring at the man.

 

“...Okay,” he agreed, but you couldn’t help but give the man an apologetic look. You thought Sans was being a bit over dramatic, and you felt kind of bad for this dude.

 

Sans gave you a gentle, but firm push on the back, signaling he wanted to go  _ now. _

 

You didn’t protest. You walked out of the store, feet still hurting like a bitch, fully ready to go home.

 

“i hate this place,” he told you, a small growl threatening to come out.

 

“You wanted to come here,” you shot back, playfully, trying to ease him a bit as your back started to ache.

 

He was very close to you, his arm around your middle rather possessively, but gentle enough so there was no discomfort and he didn’t put any pressure on you.

 

“...Sans,” you started, trying to get his attention.

 

He made a small noise to indicate he was listening, so you continued.

 

“...It’s okay. You didn’t have to freak out like that,” you told him as gently as you could, arm moving to rest on your back, trying to stretch it and ease some of the tension there.

 

“ _ figured you were a friend. didn’t know monsters and humans could reproduce,” _ he mocked the cashier, in an exaggerated voice, anger still overpowering.

 

You started to slow down, the pain beginning to be too much. It felt like somebody who was giant was sitting on your stomach, and somebody with same weight was also somehow on your back. You couldn’t keep up, but he didn’t let go, instead slowing down with you. 

 

“...S-Sans?”   
  


“...what?” he asked, all of the anger suddenly gone, and now replaced with clear worry.

 

You stopped completely, unable to walk anymore, now leaning on him for support. You almost felt ready to collapse at this point, and you feared that if you took another step, then you would.

 

“...y/n?” he asked, sounding a bit more panicked.

 

“...T-Tired,” you muttered softly, now rubbing your hand on your swollen baby bump. This thing caused you so much trouble… but you knew it would be so worth it in the end.

 

As soon as you muttered the word, he picked you up and held you in his arms. You instantly clung to him, feeling safety radiate off of him somehow. He was always your crutch and you were incredibly grateful you had him to help you out, especially during times like this.

 

He started to walk in the same direction you had already been going. “...where you wanna go?”

 

“...Park.”

 

He went.

 

**_…_ **

 

She came out beautiful. She was tiny, only weighing about five and a half pounds, already having a pretty good amount of hair. She had a human physique, but instead of eyes, she had sockets like her dad. Her magic was a pretty purple color, and she was rather expressive. She screamed so loud when she first entered the world, so confused and unsure. You loved her. She was perfect.

 

_ Indie. _

 

Sans was instantly in love with her, too. He didn’t even have time to check on you after you first delivered her, because he was too busy staring at the little bundle in the doctor's arms. He was the first one to hold her, and you watched in complete bliss as he changed his eye lights into little shapes to make her laugh.

 

She actually giggled.

 

Needless to say, she was the apple of her father's eye(socket).

 

She was finally home now, back where you all belonged, and you were recovering. Sans had basically taken over for the time being, saying that you needed to rest for a bit and that he could handle most of the stuff with her while you rested, and you didn’t really argue. You didn’t mind.

 

The only thing that made you a bit worried was the fact that he was so obviously exhausted. Indie wasn’t the best at sleeping all through the night, so Sans would get up often and go and check on her, more times than not rocking her until she fell asleep, and then being unable to put her back down.

 

But somehow, even though he was so blatantly tired, he still seemed to be in complete bliss.

 

Sitting on the couch, you watched him as he gently swayed her up and down, cooing, causing her to burst into little giggle fits. She was already basically a talker, or, babbler more like. She would scream random noises at him, and he would renounce as if she was speaking perfect English.

 

“bababa!” Indie would yell at him, making expressive hand motions.

 

“really? there’s no way that happened!” Sans shot back, being just as expressive with his motions.

 

Indie loved it.

 

_ You _ loved it.

 

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE MY BABIES
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's their fic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261178/chapters/32891589)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)


End file.
